Mobile client devices are becoming increasingly ubiquitous, and users are increasingly using these devices to access communications services and a myriad of applications. As the number of applications downloaded by users increases, various techniques have been employed to help users manage and access those applications in an efficient way. For example, many mobile devices allow users to group, filter, and/or otherwise arrange mobile applications so as to minimize the number of “clicks” (interactions with the mobile device interface) needed to access most desired applications.
More recently, certain mobile platforms have begun using recommendation techniques to provide users with application suggestions based on certain parameters. For example, recommendations may be based on other applications the user has, user-provided preferences and ratings, etc. For many users, however, the desirability of different applications changes with their current context (e.g., where they are, what they are doing, etc.). Accordingly, context-aware recommendation techniques can be used to improve user experiences with their mobile devices by providing more efficient content discovery, particularly when the user has downloaded many applications to the device.